


All the Time in the World

by mysticink



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticink/pseuds/mysticink
Summary: As Spinnerella and Netossa have started to grow up, Spinnerella has begun to notice just how she feels for her fellow princess. Spinny's feelings come to a head when she sees Netossa speaking with a female guard.This fic has a lot of mutual pining, jealousy, misunderstandings, and fluffy feelings.
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, I see Spinnerella and Netossa in their late teens/early twenties which makes Glimmer about ten years old. Currently, the rating of this fic is Teen but if you'd like to see some NSFW content comment below and I may add another chapter or two of Spinnerella and Netossa's first time.

Spinnerella wasn’t sure about many things but she was sure about her feelings for Netossa. The two of them grew up together and they were the best of friends. Now, Spinnerella and her were older and she was painfully aware of how great Netossa looked when she was slinging nets. They were both a part of the Princess Alliance so even now as teenagers they both got to see eachother often. 

Today, Spinnerella wasn’t blind to the new reality. In the past few weeks in which she didn’t see Netossa, Netossa had some sort of growth spurt overnight. She was painfully aware of the way her stomach flushed with heat when Netossa looked her way. Spinnerella also realised that she wasn’t the only one who noticed. 

Today, they both tagged along with their parents to another political event in Bright Moon (Spinnerella always loved visiting Bright Moon. After all, Glimmer was an adorable child). Some royal guard had taken an interest in Netossa. She was chatting with her fellow princess and was standing far too close to Netossa for it to be platonic. Spinnerella watched at Netossa laughed and spoke to the other girl. Spinnerella felt her heart sink in her chest. She knew how she felt about Netossa but it was pretty clear that Netossa didn’t feel the same way. She decided it would be best for her to remove herself from the situation and she headed to see if Angella needed help with Glimmer. 

After playing with Glimmer for a while, Spinnerella headed out to the garden overlooking the Moon Stone. This was one of her favorite locations in Brightmoon. She loved to listen to the trickling of the water from the fountains and the way night fell across the palace grounds. 

“Spinny! I’ve been looking for you all night! What are you doing out here?” Netossa said, appearing beside her. 

Spinnerella flushed.

“I just thought I’d get some air. I love the gardens here.” 

Netossa smiled at her and Spinnerella felt the normal heat pooling in her stomach. 

“Maybe one day we can have a garden like this too. I’m sure the new princess of Plumeria would love to help once she gets a little older.” 

Spinnerella smiled brightly.

“That’s a nice thought but I highly doubt they’ll let us live together in the future. After all, we’ll probably both get married at some point.”

Netossa frowned. 

“Oh yeah. I guess that’s true,” Netossa said dejectedly. 

Spinnerella turned to face her. 

“What’s wrong? You sound sad. Did the guard turn you down? If she did, she doesn’t know what she’s missing.” 

Netossa met Spinnerella’s eyes with an unwavering glance. 

“What guard?”

“You know. The one you were talking with earlier. You two looked good together,” Spinnerella said attempting to mask her emotions.

“What the hell are you talking about, Spinny?”

“You know. The guard you were flirting with earlier.”

Now, it was Netossa’s turn to blush. 

“I wasn’t flirting with her. I was just making conversation.”

The both fell silent. The fountains continued to trickle behind them. 

“Can I be completely honest with you?” Netossa said, looking directly into Spinnerella’s eyes. 

Spinnerella felt herself flush an even deeper shade of read. She felt like Netossa’s eyes were piercing through her head. Like, Netossa could see everything even Spinnerella’s deepest wants. 

“Yeah, of course. You can tell me anything.”

Netossa smiled brightly and Spinnerella felt even more heat pooling in her stomach. 

“I am interested in someone and she’s amazing, kind, and the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Spinnerella’s eyes widened. She always thought maybe there was a possibility for Netossa in her but at hearing the description of the mystery person, she deflated. The person Netossa described was nothing like her. She was too awkward on her ankle and she didn’t think she was beautiful. After all, her body always leaned towards the curvier side. Netossa was way out of her league, Spinnerella told herself. It’s hopeless. 

“Wow, Netossa. I’m so happy for you. She sounds great,” Spinnerella said trying to mask that her heart was breaking. 

Netossa smirked and Spinnerella’s heart started beating quickly. 

“You didn’t even let me tell you who it is.”

“That’s okay, Netossa. I’m sure she’s great an-”

Netossa placed her hand against Spinnerella’s cheek. She froze super aware of the heat from Netossa’s hand. 

“Spinnerella, you’re my favorite person. I can’t stand being away from you. When I’m without you, you’re constantly on my mind. I think about you all the time. I think about us doing everything together from gardening, eating, ruling, and…” Netossa paused. “I care deeply for you. You’re the hardest goodbye in my life and my favorite hello. I don’t know what you thought when you saw me talking with that guard tonight but I want you. I want you and only you. I’m in love with you. I hope that you can reciprocate my feelings, love. You’re so beautiful and kind. I hope that we can spend the rest of our lives together. If you’re not interested, I understand-”

Spinnerella couldn’t believe what she was saying. She looked into her best friend’s eyes and felt her heart speeding up. She couldn’t believe that everything she wanted was happening before her eyes.

“No. I want you too, Netossa. I’ve loved you for so long now. I want to be with you,” Spinnerella said placing her hands on her best friend’s cheeks.

Spinnerella pulled the other woman closer to her and united their lips. Netossa pushed back against her lips and wrapped her arms around Spinnerella’s body. She felt heat shoot down through her body as the other woman touched her. Spinnerella felt herself growing weak in the other’s arms and heat growing between her legs. She loved the feeling of Netossa’s lips against her own. 

“Netossa,” She gasped, pulling away from the heated kiss. “I love you.”

The other woman chuckled. 

“I love you too.”

“But if we don’t stop now, I don’t know if all be able to control myself,” Spinnerella admitted turning even redder. 

A huge grin broke out against Netossa’s face. 

“That’s okay, Spinny. We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Thanks for reading this fic! If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment below! If you want another chapter that may or may not include smut, let me know! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter/Tumblr as @simpforkorra. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading!


End file.
